Gizoogle Parodies: But It's Not The Same
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: I love Gizoogle so much that I've decided to create a parody of every fic I've written. This is the seventh edition - But It's Not The Same. Nothing has been changed from the Gizoogle translation. Original fic summary: What happens when Columbia drags Frank, Magenta, and Riff to the beach? Read to find out. Multichaptered.
1. Chapter 1

But It aint nuthin but Not Da Same!

**Disclaimer: I own not a god damn thang Rocky Horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. . .as much as I'd like ta own Frank, I don't. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slick Rick O'brien do (lucky, dirty playa he is muthafucka! ;) ) Oh, n' Bonnie a.k.a Blood-Sucker-1428 gave me tha scam of Columbia draggin dem up ta tha beach. ;)**

"Yo Frankie!" Columbia squeaked bouncin outta tha elevator ta tha lab. Frank looked up from his thugged-out lil' project wit a irratated expression on his wild lil' face.

"What, Columbia, biatch? Can't you peep dat I be hustlin on something?" Dude asked.

"Yeah," Columbia answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "And you work ta much. Come on," Biatch holla'd pullin his ass ta tha elevator by tha hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Letz git Riff n' 'Genta!" Biatch holla'd.

"For _what_ tha fuck ?!" Frank axed wonderin what tha fuck up in tha hell Columbia had planned fo' em.

"You'll see." Columbia holla'd pulin his ass inside tha elevator amd closin tha door wit a playful smirk formin on her lips.

"Magenta, Riff Raff!" Columbia holla'd up in a rap cold lil' woo wop voice makin each sylibol of they names longer than what tha fuck it needed ta be.

"What?!" They groaned up in unison as Columbia strutted towardz dem up in tha ballroom.

"Come on, we goin' somewhere!" Columbia holla'd excitedly pullin dem by they arms ta tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Frank was tryin ta sneak away without bein noticed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! He'd failed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Oh shiiiiiiiit you don't!" Columbia holla'd grabbin his ass by tha arm n' pullin his ass back ta where Magenta n' Riff stood lookin straight-up annoyed n' mad salty. Columbia pulled open tha door n' rushed dem outside.

"What up in Godz name-?" Frank started but gots cut off by Columbia. "We goin' ta tha beach, come on!"

"Columbia, no! It aint nuthin but bright n' bangin' n' just revolting!" Magenta yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I refuse ta follow you anywhere!"

"But tha beach is fun! Someone back me up!" Biatch protested. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Frank?" Biatch asked.

"Sorry hun yo, but I gotta smoke wit Magenta on dis one." Frank holla'd.

"Gr playa! Come on!" Columbia holla'd n' dragged dem ta Frankz pick up truck.

"Oh no! Yo ass aint rollin our asses ta a funky-ass beach! Yo ass can't even drive!" Frank holla'd.

"Oh, is dat so?" Columbia axed flashin a thugged-out driverz liscense wit her name on it at em.

"Columbia, there is no way we goin ta git all up in a funky-ass beach." Riff holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "We bout ta git burned kickin it!" Dude holla'd.

"Oh, nonsense!" Columbia holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Now git in." Biatch holla'd openin tha passenger door n' makin dem go in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Frank first, Magenta second, n' Riff last. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch strutted round n' hopped up in tha driverz side.

"I'd straight-up gots nuff props fo'to peep you drive mah truck when you aint gots tha keys." Frank holla'd notin there was no keys up in tha ignition. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Columbia dangled Frankz keychain from her hand.

"Oh straight-up, now, nahmeean?" Biatch holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Then what tha fuck do these keys belong to?" Biatch axed n' wit dat started tha car.

"Columbia!" Frank growled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "How tha fuck did you git them?!" Dude asked.

"It aint nuthin but straight-up easy as fuck ta find thangs when playas be thinkin I be asleep." Columbia holla'd not straight-up givin a answer n' shit. "Or, I should say, itz straight-up easy as fuck ta find thangs when any suckas be asleep." Columbia rephrased her previous sentence.

"Mark mah lyrics, Columbia." Frank holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Somedizzle I be bout ta bust a cap up in you, you understand, biatch? Somedizzle I'ma bust a cap up in yo thugged-out ass." Dude holla'd angrily. Columbia just shrugged n' backed outta tha driveway.

A/N: Mo' ta come, peoples muthafucka! I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own not a god damn thang Rocky Horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. . .as much as I'd like ta own Frank, I don't. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slick Rick O'brien do (lucky, dirty playa he is muthafucka! ;) ) Oh, n' Bonnie a.k.a Blood-Sucker-1428 gave me tha scam of Columbia draggin dem up ta tha beach. ;)**

"Is we there yet?" Magenta groaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her body stiff from chillin fo' however long dat shiznit was they was driving, her head restin on Riffz shoulder.

"Almost." Columbia answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was a lil' bit of a struggle fo' her ta drive cuz Frank had fallen asleep n' half of his body weight was leanin tha fuck into her n' shit. Needless ta say, dat shiznit was like crowded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! After bout ten minutes they'd reached they destination. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Columbia nudged Frank awake wit her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Dude axed half asleep yo. Dude tried openin his wild lil' fuckin eyes but was immediately blinded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Holy sh.t son! Columbia, why?!" Dude groaned all up in tha brightnizz from tha sun.

"Come on, it won't be dat wack once we git outta dis crowded truck." Columbia holla'd openin tha driverz door n' steppin up makin Frank fall ta tha side. Frank angrily pushed his dirty ass back up ta a chillin posizzle n' slid over tha the driverz door n' stepped up yo. Dude almost fell tha fuck cuz of tha gravel tha truck was parked on n' tha fact dat his hairy-ass legs had fallen asleep. Columbia had ta catch his muthafuckin ass.

"Columbia, I swear -" Frank was cut off by Columbia humpin' his muthafuckin ass.

"Come on," Columbia holla'd pushin his ass up ta a standin position. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Frank had ta use tha truck ta support his ass until his schmoooove ass could feel his hairy-ass legs again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Columbia strutted round ta tha passenger side n' opened tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Riff stepped up relectantly wit Magenta trailin behind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her hairy-ass legs too had fallen asleep n' dat freaky freaky biatch had ta use Riff ta support her muthafuckin ass.

"Come on, Magenta. Yo ass know I be just as chillaxed as yo ass is yo, but dis is ridiculous." Riff holla'd tryin ta git her ta stand up.

"No." Magenta holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Legs asleep. Can't stand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Without. Falling." Biatch sounded like she'd just ran up a hill.

After mah playas was able ta stand up without collaspin Columbia holla'd

"Come on now, hoes. I'ma personally throw each n' every last muthafuckin one of y'all tha fuck into tha ocean if our phat asses don't move. I wanna git back ta tha castle before it gets dark."

"But what tha fuck if we wanna avoid tha beach until dark?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah." Riff n' Frank holla'd up in unison.

"Y'all fools." Columbia holla'd n' pulled Magenta n' Frank knowin Riff would follow yo. He'd have ta yo. He'd be lost without her muthafuckin ass.

_3 Hours Later_

Da sun was settin n' dat shiznit was startin ta git dark. Columbia was tha only one havin "fun" until tha sun started ta set. That "fun" included jumpin on mah playas forcin dem ta fall tha fuck into tha ocean n' throwin sand at em. Now dat freaky freaky biatch had somehow managed ta loot Frankz high heels n' was threatenin ta throw dem tha fuck into tha ocean.

"Columbia, I swear I'ma truly bust a cap up in you if you throw dem tha fuck into tha ocean!" Frank yelled.

"Oh straight-up?" Columbia axed wadin farther tha fuck into tha ocean lettin tha heels dangle loosely from her left hand.

"Alright, you axed fo' it!" Frank warned then tackled Columbia tha fuck into tha ocean forcin her ta give back tha high heels. "Ha! Payback yo. How tha fuck do dat feel?" Frank holla'd up in triumph.

"I be bout ta tell ya what, Frank." Columbia holla'd n' pounced on his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude was wet enough as it was. . .but then her big-ass booty somehow managed ta roll his ass up in sand n' tha sand stuck ta his muthafuckin ass. This made Magenta n' Riff laugh.

"Yo, look!" Columbia holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It aint nuthin but San D. Furter!" Columbia holla'd bustin up n' pointin at Frank. Magenta rolled her eyes at Columbiaz wack joke, still smilin all up in tha mess Frank had became. Da sun was goin down so tha time all up in tha beach was becomin mo' pleasurable fo' Magenta n' Riff.

Riff made his handz tha fuck into a cold-ass lil cup n' silently, unnoticed, managed ta git some gin n juice from tha ocean which tha pimpin' muthafucka threw on Magenta. Magenta jumped from tha unexpected splash of gin n juice on her back n' whirled round ta grill Riff.

"I be gonna bust a cap up in you, nahmean biiiatch?" Magenta screamed n' then pounced on him, which caused dem ta land up in tha ocean n' git wet. Then dis somehow turned tha fuck into dem rollin back onto tha sand gettin covered wit dat shit. Magenta giggled as they became nozzle ta nose.

"Yo ass is dirty." Biatch pointed up playfully.

"If I be dirty, you must be sandy." Riff holla'd playfully before passionately humpin' her muthafuckin ass.

Frank jumped at Columbia again n' again n' again but missed, splashin tha fuck into tha ocean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Columbia sunck up behind his ass up in tha ocean n' jumped onto his back.

"Columbia!" Frank yelled tryin ta pry her off his back. Eventually da perved-out muthafucka settled fo' just spinnin round so fast dat it made Columbia let go.

"Uh uh, you not gettin away dat doggystyle." Columbia holla'd n' passionately busted his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. After pullin away her big-ass booty holla'd "I holla'd at you tha beach wasn't so bad."

So,thatz what tha fuck happened, not what tha fuck you expected, ay, biatch? Well, you never know what tha fuck can happen when these four is together.

Da End. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! . .or IS it?


End file.
